


you're gonna see it's our destiny

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 27 years later, Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Domestic life mixed in with some terrible canon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frank and Maggie Tozier, I'm Sorry, Injury, M/M, Parenthood, Richie and Eddie are the parents of twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: Eddie and Richie are married with two beautiful children.Then Mike calls them on that fateful night.





	you're gonna see it's our destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delicateloser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateloser/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to Tori (@imeddie). I hope you like it darling! <3

They didn’t want to come. They didn’t want to leave behind the life they had spent years trying to build. They didn’t want to leave. Yet, in the back of their minds, a promise remained true.

_If IT comes back, we do too._

In the background, Richie could make out Eddie talking to his co-worker Hannah on the phone, making the arrangements for their babies to stay with her until they came back. He could make out Eddie’s excuses, explaining that there was a sudden family death and they would only be gone a short time. He tried to focus on packing their bags, but his fingers were trembling. They had so much at stake here, and Richie couldn’t help but think: what if one of us doesn’t make it home? What are we going to tell the twins?

A hand clasped over Richie’s and he let out a breath. He felt Eddie wrap his arms around his waist from behind, burying his face in between his shoulder blades. “It’s going to be okay.”

“You don’t know that Eds, you don’t know what lies in store for us in Derry,” Richie breathed back, fixing his glasses back on his nose.

“No, none of us do, but we’re going to stick together and when we’ve defeated IT for good, then we’ll come home. Back to our family.”

Richie closed his eyes. Eddie sounded so optimistic, so...sure. Richie wished that he could rewind time. Wished that he could be back in his bed, one of Eddie’s crime shows playing in the background as they discussed what they were going to do for the twins birthday next month.

They were going to be four.

When the phone had rung and Mike’s voice had filtered through the line, Richie had felt the fog lift over his mind and all the memories from his past had come swooping back. As he relayed the information to Eddie, he could see the moment that the same thing had happened to his husband.

How could they have forgotten?

A memory stirred in Richie’s mind, a distant memory now, a memory of when he had been reunited with Eddie. They had remembered each other, and yet, as they years had passed they had forgotten once more, just not each other.

“Hannah is coming to pick them up in an hour. We should probably leave as soon as she does,” Eddie whispered before pulling away and walking down the hallway to the twins room. Richie felt himself nodding, his hands continuing to pack their belongings into the suitcase. Somehow, Richie was sure they would barely use any of the clothes. He zipped up the luggage before he joined his husband and their babies.

Frank was already awake, rubbing his eyes as he looked at Eddie, confusion clear in his expression, “Daddy? Papa?”

“It’s okay darling,” Eddie cooed, running his fingers through Frank’s soft blonde hair. “You don’t have to worry okay? Daddy and I have to go away for a few days, but auntie Hannah is going to come pick you up and you’re going to have so much fun.”

As Eddie spoke, Richie felt a lump form in his throat and he crossed the room to his daughter, Maggie’s bed. “Princess, time to wake up.”

Maggie yawned and opened her eyes, blinking away the sleep, “Daddy? Is it morning?”

“No darling, but don’t worry, you’re going to say with auntie Hannah for a few days whilst papa and I go and see some people.” Richie tried to keep his voice calm, but he could feel his breathing quicken.

“Where are you going?” Maggie asked and Richie felt tears spring into his eyes.

“We’re going to visit some friends,” Eddie answered for him as he reached his arms out to pick Maggie out of her bed. Richie stood up and rummaged in her closet for some clothes, helping her change. “We won’t be gone long, I promise.”

“Can we go to the beach when you come back?” Frank asked quietly as he tried to lace up his shoes. Richie knelt down and helped him as Eddie focused on plaiting Maggie’s hair in a neat braid.

“Of course, we can go to the beach and have a picnic and eat as much ice cream as you want.” Richie answered, giving his son a wide smile.

Once the twins were ready, Eddie took them into the living room and Richie packed up their bags for the stay. Hannah had the key to their place if he had forgotten anything or he didn’t pack enough.

When he finally made it back to the living room, Eddie was on the couch, one arm around Frank and the other around Maggie. “Now, you have to be good for auntie Hannah okay? You promise me?”

“We promise!” Both of them said simultaneously.

“Okay, now give papa a kiss and go give daddy a hug.” At his words, the twins gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek and slipped out of his arms, bouncing over to Richie who welcomed them with open arms.

“I’ll see you when we get back okay kiddos?” He hummed and the twins nodded their heads, pressing kisses to Richie’s cheek also. “I love you, and papa loves you.”

“We love you too daddy, and papa,” Maggie answered, her voice soft and it almost broke Richie’s heart.

True to her word, Hannah arrived an hour later and the the twins were bundled into her car. She put the Disney playlist on her phone and they were happy enough singing along to the Lion King as she turned to face them both.

“Is everything alright? You look...pale?”

Richie couldn’t speak, his eyes focused on the kids bouncing in their carseats. Eddie cleared his throat, “We have something we have to do...back in our hometown. We really shouldn’t be more than a few days, but if we’re longer, then one of us will let you know.”

“Be careful okay Eddie?” Hannah whispered, pulling him into a hug.

“Take care of our babies.” Richie heard Eddie whisper and he wiped his eyes.

“I will. They’re safe with me.”

Once Hannah climbed back into the car and drive down the road and into the distance, Eddie turned to Richie and hugged him tight, breaking down for the first time since the phone call.

“I’m scared Richie,” Eddie whispered.

“I’m scared too, Eds. I’m scared too.”

* * *

Richie glanced down at his bandaged up hand and he grit his teeth. The events of the evening passed past his mind in a whirl, and the raging storm outside made it all worse. Even before they had left for Derry two nights before, Richie knew that something back was going to happen, and he was right.

First, they had been told that Stan had killed himself after receiving Mike’s phone call. Then Henry Bowers had escaped the Sanitarium and stabbed Mike, rendering him in the hospital.

Then there was Eddie. His husband, the love of his life.

They were in the sewers, facing IT for what would be the final time and Richie, stupid Richie had gotten himself into a predicament. A predicament that had almost gotten him killed. If it weren’t for Eddie.

Eddie who had lunged at him, putting a barrier between him and IT. Eddie who had been thrown against a brick wall and had fallen unconscious on impact. Richie remembered the scream that had ripped from his through, hell he could still feel it. As Beverly distracted IT, Richie had pulled Eddie’s limp body into his arms and felt for a pulse. Blood was oozing out from the gash in his head where he had smashed into the wall.

Richie ripped at his shirt and pressed the fabric to Eddie’s head, desperately trying to control the blood flow. “We- We need to get him to a hospital!”

“But we have to defeat IT!” Bill screamed, “We can’t let it get away!”

“Fuck IT Bill! Fuck IT, this is my _husband_.” Richie yelled back, his tears making their way down his cheeks. A silence fell between the group as they debated on what to do. “I can’t lose him Bill. You can go on if you want, kill IT once and for all, but I have to get Eddie to a hospital. We have a family.”

“I’ll go with you,” Ben offered. “Bill and Bev, go on and defeat IT for good, I’ll help Richie get Eddie to the hospital.”

More silence. It stretched on for what felt like hours, precious minutes passing by, until Bill nodded his head. Like Richie needed Big Bill’s permission to save his husbands life.

Now here they were, in a waiting room in Derry Memorial, waiting for news. Waiting for anything. A doctor had been by, informing them that Mike was in recovery, which was relieving news, but it had been hours and there was still no news about Eddie.

Richie couldn’t really remember, but at some point he must have punched something, if the bandages around his knuckles were anything to go by. They hadn’t heard from Bill or Bev either, which was worrying Ben, but all Richie could think about was Eddie.

All he could think about was the possibility of going home without him, and telling their babies that their papa wasn’t going to come home. That he was never coming home.

At the thought, Richie grabbed a nearby basket and threw up violently. He had told the twins that they would be home in a few days, and that they would all go to the beach. He had _promised._

Was he going to have to break his first ever promise to his babies in the worst way possible?

“Richie?” An unfamiliar voice called his name and his head shot up.

“Yes?”

“Your husband is stable, if you would like to see him?”

Richie had never stood up so fast, following the doctor down the pristine clean hospital hallways and into Eddie’s room. He was laying on a bed, bandages around his head that bore an eerie resemblance to the same bandages that Stan was put in after their first battle with IT. The thought of Stan made Richie want to vomit all over again, but he forced it down and approached the bed, taking Eddie’s hand in his.

“You’re going to be okay, Eds. I’ve got you.”

* * *

Eddie remained in the hospital for a week before he was allowed to be discharged and head back to New York. He had woken up the following morning, mind foggy but memories still in tact...for now. Richie hoped that once they left Derry, they would forget all about IT and what it had done to them.

Now, all they wanted to do was go home to their babies. Their children who were probably worried sick about them. Richie had come up with a lie, telling Hannah that a heavy tree branch had fallen on Eddie during a storm, knocking him out and the hospital wanted to keep a close eye on him. The gash on his head was still bandaged up, and he had bruises under his eyes from where his face had collided with the ground.

Richie wanted nothing more than to take all of that pain away.

As they climbed out of the car, the familiar screams of happiness from their children echoed from the house before them. “Daddy! Papa!”

Frank reached them first, latching his arms and legs around Richie’s leg and clinging to him tight. Maggie reached them a few moments later, her eyes settling on her papa and his bruised form. “Papa?”

Eddie dropped his bag to the ground, and knelt down to eye level, “Don’t you worry about me, princess, I am going to be just fine.”

They didn’t linger at Hannah’s place, departing with a promise of inviting her and her husband over for dinner as a thank you. They belted the twins into their car seats and Richie drove them home. It was clear, upon entering their apartment, that Hannah had come over to sort out their mail and make sure the place didn’t get too dusty.

The twins rushed to their bedroom, happy to be back in their home, and Richie watched Eddie collapse back onto the couch. He approached him carefully, taking a seat next to him and rubbing a hand up and down his clothed thigh. “Eds?”

“I could have died,” he whispered, staring at the wall opposite him. “I could have died and...and the twins-”

It took Richie longer than it should to realise that Eddie was crying. He pulled him into his arms and rubbed soothing circles into his back, “Hey, hey no shh. Eds don’t think like that okay? You’re here, I’m here, ITs gone. Everything is fine. Frank and Mags are going to grow up with two amazing daddies who love them to pieces.”

After a while, Richie felt Eddie’s sobbing reduce to a whimper, and he pulled back. As he did so, Richie wiped away his tears and leaned forward, pressing a loving kiss to his lips. As he pulled away, Eddie placed a hand on his cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Richie breathed back. “So much.”

“Why is papa crying?” The voice of Frank spoke from the doorway and the two of them jerked their heads towards their children. Both of them were dressed up, Frank wearing a pink Tutu around his waist and Maggie wearing a feather boa around her neck. “Don’t cry papa, we’re gonna sing a song!”

chuckled a watery laugh and wiped his eyes as Richie got comfortable. “Alright, take to the stage and show us what you’ve got!”

Maggie nudged Frank and they stood in the centre of the living room, in front of Eddie and Richie, who were paying them full attention. Suddenly her eyes widened, “Wait!” She rushed over to Richie and climbed into his lap, whispering in his ear. “ _Can you play Friend In Me on the guitar?_ **”**

Richie let out a chuckle but nodded, “Of course darling, anything to make your papa smile.” He slipped off of the couch, ignoring Eddie’s confused gaze and picked up his guitar from the corner of the room. He sat back down on the sofa and tuned it up, plucking a few strings. “I’m ready when you are kiddos.”

Maggie returned to the centre of the room and turned to Frank, “Remember what we practiced, Frankie,” she hissed to her brother and he nodded his head.

Richie started strumming the opening chords to the Toy Story song, and his heart melted as Frank and Maggie started singing softly.

_You’ve got a friend in me._

_You’ve got a friend in me._

_When the road looks, rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed._

_You just remember what your old pal said, yeah you’ve got a friend in me._

As they sung, they danced around and Richie couldn’t miss the wide smile that had taken over his husbands face, replacing the frown that had been there only minutes before.

“Daddy, papa, sing with us!” Frank chimed in and they laughed before clearing their throats, joining in with the rest of the song.

_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am._

_Bigger and stronger too._

_Maybe._

_But none of them, will ever love you the way I do_

_It’s me and you, oh._

_And as the years go by, our friendship will never die._

As they filtered into the last few lines of the song, Eddie tugged both of the twins closer and he met Richie’s eyes, nothing but love shining back at him. They were going to be okay.

_You’re gonna see it’s our destiny._

_Yeah you’ve got a friend in me._

 


End file.
